


Nightmares In The Dark.

by Aperson4444



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, idk how to tag, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aperson4444/pseuds/Aperson4444
Summary: tony wakes up to loki having a nightmare. he comforts him until they can both fall asleep.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 32





	Nightmares In The Dark.

**Author's Note:**

> eyy, so this is my first fic... idk have fun reading. just something short i did at 1am.

It was sometime in the middle of the night. Tony woke up to movement in bed. At first he panicked thinking maybe he was being attacked, of course the one night he finally decides to sleep would be the night he gets attacked, but instead, when he looked over he saw loki.

Trembling, and shaking. Brows furrowed, and a thin gleam of sweat on his forehead. He was slightly whimpering, and obviously having a nightmare.

His hands were clenching the bedsheets, and tony couldn't just watch his lover like this any longer.

He leant closer to loki, and the arc reactors blue glow illuminated his face. Showing just how scared he was.

“Hey loki.”

Nothing.

He put a gentle hand on his shoulder, and tried again.

“Loki- loki hey, it's okay, it's just a nightmare.” he said, trying to wake him from the horrible dream.

He nudged him once. 

“Lokes!” he whisper screamed.

And at that loki sat up with a slight scream of fear. Tony instantly retracted his hand, and gave him some space. 

Loki looked around widley, eyes glazed with fear, and his back pressed against the bed frame.

Tony waited patiently. He really wanted to just engulf Loki in a hug, to let him know he was safe, and okay, but tony's had enough panic attacks to know that's not what to do.

“Loki, it's okay. You're safe, we're here, in the tower.” he instead did, to help calm loki some bit. 

And it worked, cause eventually Loki's wandering eyes landed on him, less glazed, but still holding fear.

“An-anthony?...” he said in a high pitched wobbly whisper. Definitely not like his usual cocky self.

“Yeah it's me, I'm safe, we're okay, you're at home.”

Loki calmed a little, and pulled his legs to his chest, letting his head rest on them in pure defeat. He was still shuddering a bit when Tony asked.

“Hey loki? love? Is it okay if i touch you?”

Loki didn't answer, but after a moment he slowly nodded, his face covered by his knees.

Tony came over and let his side touch lokis. And put an arm over his shoulders. Loki instantly leaned into it.

They sat like that, with loki crying quietly. His head rested on Tony's chest. 

Tony sat there letting loki calm down, and feel loved. Tony didn't say anything when he felt warm tears coming from the god. Instead he opted to start rubbing Loki's back, in comforting circles.

Eventually Loki wasnt shaking anymore, and they both were just exhausted. Loki especially. Yet he still found the energy to threaten tony,

“If you ever mention this in the light of day, i swear anthony…”

“Don't worry, I would never,” he said with a fond smile. Because It was true. He would never use loki's vulnerability against him.

They sat in the darkness like that, only having the arc reactor as a nightlight.

“Are you ready to try again?” he asked after about five minutes.

Loki was silent except for a heavy sigh Tony felt on his chest.

“Mmf.” loki replied, which tony knew meant 

‘I don't know…’

“Here we can do it together, I promise well with me no one can hurt you. This tower has the top notch security system, and a bunch of super heroes living on each floor.”

Loki took the last bit of energy he had to lean up and look at tony, loki's eyes were red rimmed from crying, and they asked

‘Are you sure?’ he appreciated when loki showed this innocent side of himself to tony. It made him feel honored that loki trusted him like that.

Tony responded by kissing loki on the forehead. And together they both snuggled in and fell asleep.


End file.
